Change
by iloveggandzanessa
Summary: Gabriella Montez is sent off to military school, where she meets Troy Bolton. But.. everything can't be perfect can it?


A/N: So I don't know if anyone will be interested in this :S but let me know what you think?? Please review. I don't own High School Musical, blah de blah blah :)

* * *

It wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Instead of packing for the class trip to Italy, there she was packing for military school. Military school! Just because she happened to of let 5 pigs loose in the cafeteria earlier that day, her dad had decided enough was enough and that the 'only this left to do' was to send her off. It wasn't fair.

Zipping up her suitcase, she dragged it down the stairs and nodded at her father who was tapping his foot impatiently, signalling that she was ready to leave. This was the first time she had communicated with him since she came home that day, when everything had gone wrong.

"I hate you for doing this." Gabriella whispered blankly, breaking the silence between them.

"It's about time you learnt some discipline," He snarled.

"Mom would hate you for doing this." She said, ignoring him.

"Don't bring your mother into this, Gabriella!" He shouted. "It's your own fault it had to be this way. Now get in the car!"

Too tired to argue, she pulled her suitcase out into the front yard. She looked up at the black sky which was littered with stars, and realised that she hadn't even said goodbye to her friends. She would probably never see them again. Infact, they probably didn't even know she was being sent off to military school. She took a deep breath and stepped into the car, preparing herself for the long journey ahead of her.

It took a good 6 or so hours before they finally arrived. Her father stopped the car and got out. Without looking at her, he handed Gabriella her suitcase. He hadn't spoken once the entire journey, and she guessed that he wasn't about to start now. She muttered a quick 'Thankyou' and scurried off, pulling her suitcase behind her. The large metal gates towered above her, and behind it you could distantly make out a big, grey building in the darkness.

After a few minutes of walking, she finally arrived at the main office at the front of the building. The receptionist looked up from the book she was reading.

"Name?" She barked.

"Gabriella Montez." She replied just as coldly. The receptionist tapped something into her computer.

"Dorm 45. Go up the stairs and down the corridor on your second right. Then go through the door at the end of that corridor and take the first left. Then you should come to another set of stairs. Go up them and find the room labelled 45. And hurry up, lights out in 5 minutes!" She said, turning back to her book.

"Thanks." Gabriella snapped. She hadn't taken any of the directions in and she had no intention of asking again. She was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go to sleep safe and sound. She wandered over to the staircase, and began lugging her suitcase up slowly.

"Just what do you think your doing?" A stern female voice said behind her.

"I'm new here." Gabriella replied, turning to the woman. She was wearing a black and gold uniform with her hair scraped back under a military cap. Noticing her badge, Gabriella realised she was called Miss Tonks.

"I'm new here, _Ma'am,_" Miss Tonks repeated.

"Sorry. _Ma'am._" She added hastily.

"Thankyou. And what is your name?"

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella, what?" Miss Tonks said impatiently.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Thankyou. I'll take this off you." Miss Tonks said, referring to her suitcase.

"Excuse me!?"

"These are not regulation clothes. And if I hear you using that tone again, you will be punished."

"What am I supposed to wear?!? Ma'am," Gabriella asked worriedly. She rolled her eyes.

"Your uniform. Follow me." Gabriella hurried up the stairs after her, down several winding corridors, up another flight of stairs and into another corridor, which she later found out was the girls dorm rooms.

"Number 45, is it?" Miss Tonks asked, gesturing towards a door.

"Yes. Thankyou, ma'am." Gabriella replied gratefully. She opened the door, which lead into a small room with two bunk beds either side. Three pairs of eyes followed her as she sat down on the only empty bed, which was laid with 3 pairs of navy combat pants, 3 blue shirts, combat boots and a navy beret. Next to it was a black pair of trousers, black 'jacket', a white front, lanyard, blue collar and black silk ribbon. She stared blankly at my newly acquired uniform, as she had no idea how to wear it.

"Here, let me help you with that," a pretty blonde girl said, jumping off the bunk bed above me. "This is our number one uniform." She pointed to the black items, picked them up and took them over to the one wardrobe they apparently all shared. "We only wear it in special ceremonies, parades and things like that. The rest of this is what you wear on weekdays, it's called our working uniform."

"Thanks… it all seems too much to remember." Gabriella giggled weakly. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Sharpay. You're Gabriella, right? We've been expecting you." She smiled climbed back up the ladder to her bed. "By the way, here are your pyjamas." She threw a white ball of material at her. Gabriella thanked her and changed straight into them. She crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

It was an ordinary day for Gabriella. She had only been at Richmond Military Academy for three weeks, but she felt she had settled in already. She wasn't as happy as she had been at home, but still, she was managing. Everyday she got up, went to breakfast, trained, lunch, went to class, trained some more, had dinner, free time and then went to bed. Everyday was the same. But they had an hour of free time each day in which she had made a great circle of friends. There was Sharpay, and the two other girls they shared their dorm with, Olivia and Amanda. Today wasn't any different.

"LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT LEFT!" The sergeant screamed at the squad of girls that were marching to class. "CADET MONTEZ, HEAD UP! COME ON, MOVE IT!" Gabriella nodded and concentrated on getting to class.


End file.
